


Rook loves Mushrooms

by HiroNekochan22



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Big Balls, Big Muscular Boobs, Big nipples, Birth, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Muscular Body, Mushrooms, Parasitism, explosive cum, huge cum, interspecies mating, sex with mushrooms, spores, sweaty, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroNekochan22/pseuds/HiroNekochan22
Summary: After a long day at work with Ben Tennyson, Rook takes a nice shower before finally relaxing in his room, but some mysterious mushrooms of dubious origin can end up stealing Rook's peace and also giving him incredible and unexpected pleasure...
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Mushrooms
Kudos: 6





	Rook loves Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this erotic madness with mushrooms... ;3

All could hear was the sound of shower water hitting the wet floor. Delicious fresh, cold water refreshed Rook Blonko's large muscular body after another day of fighting criminal aliens alongside Ben Tennyson. It was already dark when the last mission of the day was completed and Rook left Ben at his home before heading back to the plumbing headquarters below the surface.

After a long day of hard work, Rook just wanted to take a good shower and rest in his bed in the company of a good book. He was there under the shower basking in the refreshing water that bathed his huge strong muscles. Despite always wearing his impenetrable armor, Rook had a beautiful muscular body that could make envy the strongest bodybuilders and the sexiest models on Earth. His shoulders were broad and solid accompanied by a very broad and strongly defined back with long and extremely strong arms. Rook had a beautiful and tasty pair of colossal, powerfully muscled boobs, whose giant 5-inch-long nipples with plump, fluffy areolas were a beautiful intense pink. His abdomen was also enormously muscular and his wonderful body continued with a large, round and toned ass, in addition to long, deliciously turned legs.

However, Rook's greatest pride was his dick. An extremely monstrous and thick dick that was 23 inches long. The dick was blue at its base, just like almost all of Rook's body, but in the middle of the dick its colour was violet and finally the last inches of the giant dick were pink in colour like its fat, huge glans. And he still had giant balls like ripe melons between his muscular thighs.

For a few more minutes, Rook basked in the refreshing shower before finishing his shower with a cute smile of pleasure on his white face with black tiger stripes. When he turned off the shower, Rook went to get his white towel hanging from a metal hanger in the bathroom and began to dry himself partially so that it would not leave wet footprints, or splashes of water on the floor.

That done, the revonnahgander boy left his bathroom and walked to his room. Upon reaching there, Rook took his white towel off his waist and dried himself again. He sat on his bed without wearing any clothes. He started to wipe his huge muscular boobs from giant nipples with his soft towel. He did not stop smiling a little when he felt that soft and plush towel caressing his huge nipples that used to be so sensitive to any erotic stimulus. Finally, Rook started wiping his monstrous, thick 23-inch cock with the bath towel.

He was wiping away every inch with great affection while his beautiful golden eyes admired the monstrous and absurd size of his giant cock that used to get even bigger when Rook was horny. Finally, Rook wiped away all the water droplets from his muscular body, he was going to get out of bed to take his towel back to the bathroom when he heard a loud noise.

Something flies over Rook's head and lands on his bedroom floor. Frightened and shivered like a cat, Rook looked at the object on the floor and realized that it was a metal grille that was very similar to the metal grilles of the infinite ventilation ducts that ran through the plumbers' headquarters.

Well, when he saw this, Rook looked up and saw something very bizarre coming out of the opening of the ventilation duct that passed over his bed.

It was a mushroom, but it wasn't just a mushroom. It was a huge amount of mushrooms of varying sizes that seemed to be connected to a single base that came from somewhere in the ventilation ducts.

Immediately, Rook got up from his bed and stood up. He turned to the ventilation duct and studied with his golden eyes that portion of mushrooms that protruded out of the square opening of the ventilation duct. All mushrooms were of the same species because of their colours which were white below and red above. At first glance, those mushrooms looked completely normal and harmless, though how did they appear in Rook's room through the ventilation ducts?

This was a dangerous mystery. Rook only hoped that these mushrooms were not like the live, dangerous mushrooms that Ben faced when he was 10 years old with the help of his cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max.

Then, Rook came closer, he took a few steps forward and looked at those mushrooms more closely. They looked completely normal... but Rook was wrong.

Suddenly, all the mushrooms contract and then quickly inflate quickly before releasing a large smoke of white dust. Rook didn't even have time to walk away, but he managed to protect his face. Unfortunately, that white dust hit his muscular body. Quickly, Rook waved his hands in the air to get rid of the dust smoke and then looked at his body. He realized that the mysterious dust from the mushrooms was covering his muscular boobs, his toned abdomen, his big dick and his huge balls.

-How disgusting ...- Rook whispered angrily. -I'll have to shower again.

Forgetting the big mushroom in his ventilation duct, Rook started walking back to the bathroom, but he stopped walking when he noticed something very strange happening. He looked at his muscular body and realized that the white dust from the mushrooms was being completely absorbed by his skin in a matter of seconds. Before Rook could get that dust off his body with his hands, the last speck of dust had been absorbed by his skin.

Seconds later, Rook started to feel a heat wave hit his muscular body. At the same time, he began to feel his skin tingle, but it only tingled in the region of his boobs, abdomen, cock and balls, where the dust from the mushrooms hit his body.

Suddenly, Rook started to feel like something was growing inside his big, muscular boobs. Terrified, the muscular alien ended up hitting his muscular back on the wall of his room and could only look when something incredibly bizarre started to happen in his muscular boobs. Quickly, he felt her huge, pink nipples tingle enough before anything started to crawl out of him. At that moment, Rook opened his golden eyes wide when he saw mushrooms start to grow on his huge nipples.

The mushrooms were a little big and kept growing and growing, they all came out together through the small cracks in the thick ends of Rook's giant nipples. This caused the nipples to become extremely hard and horny when the mushrooms sprouted completely out of the nipples and then remained immobile.

Rook blinked his golden eyes for a moment, not understanding what had just happened. With a curious and innocent look, the muscular alien raised his index finger from his left hand to his left nipple. He touched the seven mushrooms that came out of the nipple and ended up moaning with pleasure when he felt an immense lust on her nipple.

-Ohhh...- Rook moaned and blushed.-My nipples are hard as stone...

However, that bizarre joke was not over yet.

Seconds later, more mushrooms started to grow. In addition to the seven mushrooms that grew out of Rook's nipples, other small white and red mushrooms began to sprout over the nipples and areolas. Now the mushrooms were simply growing on the surface of the huge nipples and the fat areolas. Rook started to moan with pleasure when he felt the lust rise in his nipples. He looked down and noticed that three small mushrooms were born on his nipples and four more mushrooms on his areolas.

-Ohhh...- Rook moaned again, biting his lip.-This is delicious...

At that moment, Rook began to lick his fingers until they were covered with his saliva. That done, he brought his nipple fingers to his mushroom-filled nipples and started rubbing the huge nipples that were enlarged because of so many mushrooms that were born inside them. Rook moaned and rubbed his hard, horny nipples with great ease, causing his gigantic and muscular breasts to begin to flex with delicious pleasure.

In the next minute, Rook saw more mushrooms growing in his muscular body. This time, the mushrooms began to grow on the white skin of his muscular and colossal boobs. The mushrooms were born with different sizes on the muscular boobs, they protruded from the skin of the revonnahgander boy as if they were part of his alien anatomy. Soon, there were about fifteen mushrooms covering Rook's large, muscular boobs. He looked at all those mushrooms and he kept smiling.

-Oh... I understand...- said Rook, smiling.-That white dust smoke was made of mushroom spores... now they are being born in my muscles...

As soon as Rook unraveled the mystery, new mushrooms were born in his muscular body. This time, a lot of mushrooms began to grow on his muscular abdomen. They covered almost completely their defined abdomen and ended up totaling eighteen mushrooms when they were all born.

Then, Rook started to feel a monstrous lust on his dick. He looked down and felt that his balls were growing to the size of ripe watermelons and becoming heavy and loaded with sperm. At the same time, about 25 mushrooms grew quickly and covered several parts of Rook's two huge, heavy balls. From then on, the birth of the mushrooms was even faster.

Suddenly, Rook's huge, thick cock began to harden and increase in size quickly. The 23-inch dick grew and grew thicker and heavier with well-dilated and pulsating veins until it reached 58 inches in length and now its fat and pink glans was covered in sticky and shiny precum in the light of Rook's room.

When the colossal and monstrous erection was completed, the revonnahgander boy just contemplated when fifty mushrooms began to grow quickly across his huge cock. The mushrooms were born quickly along the length of the monstrous and hard dick. They were born from the base of the dick and were advancing through the inches of Rook's dick until finally reaching his glans.

At that moment, Rook screamed with pleasure in a very scandalous way when ten mushrooms began to grow on his fat and pink glans extremely horny and sensitive. The ten mushrooms were born covered in precum on the glans and pleasure made Rook slide against the wall until he fell sitting on his bedroom floor while his monstrous cock trembled with pleasure and his mouth moaned and screamed over and over.

-Ohhh!!! Fuck!-Rook shouted, biting his lip hard.-The mushrooms were born on my dick! Ohhh! Hmmm!!!

But the mushrooms were not yet completely born. Then, Rook felt something rising inside his groin. This thing started to grow inside and soon started to run through his urethra. Rook started to scream with pleasure when he felt something huge rising slowly through his tight urethra, causing a large dilation with his passage. Rook looked at the hole in his mushroom-covered glans and saw the hole in his glans beginning to open and expand enormously before an enormous amount of mushrooms was born.

A small garden of 35 red and white mushrooms of varying sizes were all born together through Rook's urethra and grew grandly as they emerged through the enlarged orifice of the glans. These 35 mushrooms were covered in precum. Rook continued to moan as he looked at his huge 58-inch dick covered with so many mushrooms. He looked at his glans filled with mushrooms and he also looked at the enormously enlarged hole in the glans, where the last mushrooms were.

Rook was too horny and all those mushrooms were making his big and muscular body more horny, especially on his nipples and on his cock. Without resisting any more, Rook decided to masturbate to relieve all this lust.

He grabbed his colossal 58-inch cock with his right hand and started to masturbate it slowly. At the beginning of masturbation, Rook thought he might end up pulling out some mushrooms, or the mushrooms could disrupt masturbation, but none of this happened. The mushrooms were firmly ingrained in the hard and strong muscle of Rook's cock, and they were so fluffy and soft that they bent and folded easily without difficulty when the muscular alien's hand went up and down the thick and gigantic length of the dick.

In this way, masturbation became more accelerated and frantic. After three minutes, Rook masturbated with great fury and quickness that seemed full of lust and high levels of revonnahgander testosterone. The alien boy now moaned desperately in an extreme and wonderful pleasure that spread throughout his large and muscular body. While his right hand jerked off his huge, hard and mushroom-covered cock, his left hand was pinching, squeezing and rubbing his gigantic left mushroom nipple.

Rook moaned and screamed with pleasure, he bit his lip hard and threw his head back several times. His nipples were extremely petrified with lust and the mushrooms that grew in the nipples seemed to make them even harder and horny every second. At one point, Rook spat a lot on his two huge, mushroom-filled nipples. He stopped masturbating and started rubbing his nipples with his fingers.

-Ohhh... ohhh!!!-Rook moaned and bit his lip hard.-Ohhh, my nipples! My nipples are so hard!

Rook crushed his swollen, horny nipples in his blue fingers and it caused him to also crush the mushrooms that grew out of the nipples. He looked at his colossal, hard cock that pulsed non-stop just above his head. The golden eyes of the revonnahgander boy watched as his plump, pink glans was twice as high as before and the glans even looked more swollen than before with all those mushrooms on top of it. But what caused even greater pleasure was the whole fruitful body of the mushrooms that were born inside Rook's body and went through his urethra until it left the hole in his glans, making an inverse urethral penetration that was too hot for his big dick and terribly horny.

After long playing with his hard, saliva-covered nipples, Rook grabbed his monstrous cock with both hands and began to masturbate furiously. His two blue hands went up and down quickly along the gigantic length of the dick and this helped the glans precum to start spreading across the dick to lubricate it.

Without resisting, Rook started to move his strong hips, rising and falling along with the masturbation he did on his hard and pulsating cock. The muscular revonnahgander screamed with pleasure, throwing his head back as he felt his huge balls extremely heavy and filled with hot and manly sperm.

-Ohhh!!! FUCK!!!-Rook screamed desperately.-My dick will explode!

However, while Rook masturbated on the floor of his room, something happened without him noticing.

The mushrooms that had appeared at the opening of the ventilation duct were beginning to grow grandly and move slowly down the wall to Rook's bed. Large amounts of mushrooms covered the wall like a large, wide row running down the wall. The large quantities of mushrooms landed gently on the mattress of Rook's bed and began to take the form of a giant mushroom that was growing on the bed.

Within seconds, all the mushrooms on the bed were being fused together to create a single, grandiose white and red mushroom. The huge mushroom grew at a diagonal angle exactly between the bed and the wall. He was extremely thick and plump, whose diameter was even larger than the diameter of Rook's big cock.

When the mushroom reached 5 feet in height, it did one last thing. On top of the red mushroom hat, a fissure started to open. The fissure opened vertically and its edges swelled with two layers on the outside and on the inside. Finally, a little red thing appeared at the top end of the big swollen fissure and that little thing resembled a woman's clitoris and then the fissure that appeared on the top of the mushroom was nothing short of a pussy that started to get really hot and terribly wet.

Meanwhile, Rook was still masturbating fiercely and he never stopped screaming with pleasure at any time, but he felt he needed more pleasure to get rid of such hard and powerful lust. At that moment, he looked to the side and was surprised to see a colossal mushroom on top of his bed.

Immediately, Rook stopped masturbating and took his hands off his hard, throbbing cock. Slowly, Rook got up from the floor and started walking towards his bed, where the big mushroom was. When he got there, he climbed onto his bed and stood over the soft mattress. Her golden eyes widened in surprise when they saw a hot, wet pussy on top of the big mushroom.

The pussy was so wet it was dripping and dripping. With a curious and innocent look, Rook took his blue fingers to the mushroom pussy and plunged them deep. Suddenly, the pussy seemed to suck Rook's fingers with great need while the muscular alien felt his fingers get very hot with the high and delicious temperatures of the pussy.

-Fuck! -Rook shouted and pulled his fingers back.-What a hot pussy!

Then, the revonnahgander boy looked at his huge, pulsating cock and then looked at the mushroom's pussy. He felt he didn't have many options, so he decided to do what was most convenient to relieve his hard and powerful lust.

Rook positioned himself in front of the mushroom's pussy, he separated his knees and his feet, which were firmly fixed on the bed mattress. The next, Rook grabbed his big, 58-inch hard cock and masturbated it a little with his hand before leading it toward the mushroom's pussy. The plump and pink glans covered with mushrooms were brought close to the red and soggy pussy. The first thing that penetrated the pussy was the 35 mushrooms that had been born through the urethra of the big and colourful dick. After that, the entire 58-inch, monstrous and hard cock began to sink deep into the mushroom's pussy.

-OHHHHHH!!!-Rook roared powerfully with extreme pleasure on his dick.-FUUUUCK!!!

The pussy was terribly tight, soft and fleshy with deliciously high temperatures that caused a very slippery and sticky lubrication. Rook finished penetrating the mushroom's pussy with the last few inches of his big dick. The pussy seemed to have no bottom, as it was incredibly deep and was able to swallow all 58 inches of Rook's huge cock.

The muscular alien moaned with pleasure and smiled happily. Then, he grabbed the edges of the big mushroom's red hat with his big strong blue-coloured hands before starting to fuck her hot, tight and soaked pussy.

Since the beginning of sex, Rook fucked the mushroom's pussy with the strength and speed of a wild horse. His strong, muscular hips moved and shook with colossal fury, causing his huge, heavy balls covered in mushrooms to flip wildly back and forth and hit the big red hat of the giant mushroom. His monstrous and petrified dick went in and out nonstop of the mushroom's hot and soaked pussy and he moved at high speed and with brutal force, causing all the mushrooms that covered the big and colourful dick to be rubbed against the inside chubby and tight of the mushroom pussy.

-OHHHH!!! FUUUCK!!!-Rook screamed loudly, throwing his head back.

The revonnahgander boy felt his huge cock pulsing and shaking with extreme, piercing pleasure inside the big mushroom's pussy. The pussy was terribly hot like an oven made of meat and so lubricated and soaked as if the plumbing had exploded and now there was a big leak of pure lust inside the huge greedy pussy. Rook bit his lip hard and couldn't resist looking at his gigantic cock that furiously fucked the mushroom's pussy. He realized that his dick was getting more and more lubricated inside that pussy that seemed to suck and swallow his monstrous dick every moment.

Rook continued to moan and fuck with great pleasure. His movements were strong and wild enough that his bed made a lot of noise under his blue feet and also that his huge muscular boobs covered with mushrooms would swing wildly like his giant and heavy balls. Sex with the giant mushroom was going on for long minutes and during those long minutes Rook was already getting really sweaty and very hot.

Rook's entire big and muscular body was glistening with the hot, wet and salty sweat that covered his blue and white fur with black tiger stripes. Even so, Rook didn't want to stop fucking the big mushroom's pussy. It was a fat, swollen pussy that seemed to swallow his cock more and more as if that huge mushroom were a carnivorous plant. However, the muscular alien didn't even care. All he wanted to do was fuck that mushroom pussy to the fullest and fill it with all his gallons of hot and manly sperm.

It was could hear the loud, cracking noises of Rook's muscular thighs hitting the mushroom's huge red hat. The same noises that were mixed with the moans of the revonnahgander boy. Another thing that was noticeable was the huge and monstrous volume that Rook's colossal dick made in the mushroom's long white fruit whenever the big dick descended deeply through the mushroom's vaginal canal and seemed to reach something like a uterus that it was hidden inside the huge mushroom garden that had grown up on Rook's bed.

At one point, Rook released his big strong hands from the mushroom's red hat and brought his blue fingers up to his huge hard pink nipples. He started rubbing and rubbing his horny nipples, even with so many mushrooms growing on his nipples. While his strong hips fucked the mushroom's pussy, Rook gathered large amounts of saliva in his mouth to spit out everything on his nipples. A few jets of hot, foamy spit were fired from the muscular alien's mouth and landed exactly on the giant, mushroom-covered nipples.

-Ohhhhh...!!!-Rook groaned deeply, throwing his head back and starting to rub his spit-covered nipples.

Rook simply tortured his nipples with a lot of rubbing and squeezing, and he still twisted his nipples with his fingers, even though it was a little difficult to do that because of the mushrooms that grew from the inside to the outside of his nipples and over his nipples. The revonnahgander boy continued to moan and scream with pleasure as he pinched and rubbed his swollen nipples with his fingers and fucked the mushroom's pussy with all his most virile and powerful forces.

Soon, sex with the mushroom's pussy was becoming faster and furious. Rook had a fierce and angry expression on his handsome face as he moaned and growled with mad and furious pleasure. His strong hips moved twice as much, triple his strength and speed, causing his monstrous 58-inch cock to fuck the mushroom's pussy with almost supernatural sexual vigor.

Then, Rook pinched his horny, mushroom-filled nipples heavily and pulled them hard, he twisted his nipples and squeezed them tighter, pulling moans of pleasure from his own mouth as his fingers did not let go of his red and swollen nipples. Rook was fucking more and more the red pussy of the giant mushroom, causing its huge balls to shake even more and hit hard against the mushroom.

Suddenly, powerful spasms of pleasure began to hit Rook's large, sweaty and muscular body, making the revonnahgander boy howl in pleasure that finally reached its peak.

Immediately, Rook sank his entire 58-inch monstrous cock deep into the mushroom's pussy until it invaded his uterus with his fat pink glans, and began to furiously enjoy gallons and more gallons of thick and hot sperm. Screaming desperately in ecstasy, Rook gushed all of his sperm in a single jet of continuous pressure that flooded the entire uterus of the big mushroom before all that sperm climbed through the vagina channel, bathing Rook's cock before exploding out.

-OHHHHHH!!! FUUUUUUUCK!!!-Rook howled in extreme ecstasy as he contemplated gallons of his sperm exploding out of the mushroom's red pussy without his monstrous cock coming out of it.

Rook felt his legs wobbly and his entire muscular body was anesthetized by the purest and fullest pleasure of his life. The orgasm lasted an entire hour and all of Rook's sperm bathed his bed and cascaded over his bedroom floor to form a huge pond of white, thick and hot sperm.

When the orgasm finally came to an end, Rook released his horny nipples and started pulling his big cock out of the mushroom's pussy. He got out of his bed and stepped on his sperm that covered his bedroom floor. With a happy smile, Rook looked at his sperm-covered cock and he was surprised that so much sperm was able to gush through his urethra that it was being inversely penetrated by a small garden of mushrooms that emerged through the enlarged orifice of his glans.

But Rook's contemplation was short-lived. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise like a hungry stomach growling with hunger and looked at the big mushroom on his bed.

The big mushroom seemed to contract for a few seconds before relaxing and its red pussy spewed a large, single jet of sperm revonnahgander over Rook's muscular body. The huge jet of sperm hit Rook's muscular boobs and also hit his muscular abdomen, his muscular arms, his muscular thighs, his huge balls and his monstrous cock.

Rook was covered in sperm, but this was not normal sperm. It was a sperm with new mushroom spores.

Within seconds, new mushrooms began to grow nonstop on the parts of Rook's body that were covered with sperm. Seven mushrooms were born from inside Rook's huge nipples and blossomed outward, causing the nipples to become even more dilated at the same time as twenty small mushrooms were born on Rook's nipples and areolas, with ten new small mushrooms on each nipple and in each areola.

Quickly, thirty new mushrooms began to grow non-stop on Rook's huge muscular boobs. At the same time, twenty mushrooms were born on Rook's right arm and another twenty mushrooms were born on his left arm. Soon, his muscular abdomen was covered with 36 mushrooms until it reached his ribs, waist and pelvis. His muscular thighs were also covered by 40 mushrooms, with 20 mushrooms on each of the two thighs.

To finish off the big show, 25 new mushrooms covered Rook's huge balls before 100 new mushrooms were born and grew along all of Rook's monstrous cock, covering almost all 58 inches in length until the revonnahgander boy's fat pink glans was filled with mushrooms covering its surface. And finally about 55 mushrooms grew through Rook's dilated urethra and finally exploded out of the orifice of the glans, which became even more dilated.

Then, Rook lost his balance and fell over the sperm pond that covered his bedroom floor. He ran his golden eyes all over his muscular body and did not stop smiling when he saw so many mushrooms covering his arms and legs. So many mushrooms that filled his muscular boobs, his fat areolas and his gigantic nipples. So many mushrooms covering his muscular abdomen and huge balls. And so many mushrooms that filled his monstrous cock inside and out.

At that moment, Rook returned to feel an even harder and stronger lust than before. His nipples became hard and swollen, and his big cock pulsed again with the precum-covered glans and an erection more solid than rock.

As he sat on the floor, Rook realized that that big mushroom that was in his bed was now surrounded by several other huge mushrooms and all of his big red hats had a lot of hot and soggy pussies, and also a lot of fat and huge boobs with giant and hard nipples. And this whole mushroom garden with pussies and boobs had already covered his bed and almost the entire wall beside it.

Rook just smiled greedy and mischievous, and said:

-It's fuck time...


End file.
